


gay happy meetings

by brahe



Series: brahe's 2017 advent bingo [22]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dates, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Road Trip, ac2017, adventchallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brahe/pseuds/brahe
Summary: Bruce takes Clark to New York for Christmas.





	gay happy meetings

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt "shopping"  
> this ended up being kind of a cop out, but if people want more I can probably figure out where they would go in the city  
> don't @ me about the title. from "it's the most wonderful time of the year" it was originally gonna be "most wonderful time" but I liked this better cuz it made me laugh

They meet for lunch at the usual place, an Italian restaurant down a few blocks from the _Daily Planet_ , where the owner knows them both and keeps a table in the back, tucked away for them once a week.

"What's the rest of your day like?" Bruce asks.

"Not much," Clark says. "Perry's got me on sports this week, so my next few hours will be full of trying to write about local basketball."

Bruce smirks around a mouthful of pasta.

"Sounds thrilling," he says. "Leave early."

Clark sighs. "You know I can't do that."

"Why not? Dating Bruce Wayne has to amount to something."

"Not when nobody knows," Clark reminds him, as the owner brings out the check.

"Gaetano knows," Bruce says, taking the receipt with a smile.

" _Sì_ , I know," Gaetano says. "What do I know?" 

"That Clark here can take off the rest of the day, because I'm his boss's boss," Bruce explains, "and his boyfriend."

Clark glares at him and Gaetano raises an eyebrow at Clark. " _Perché dici di no_? I would say yes."

"Thank you, Gaetano," Clark says with a tight smile, and Gaetano holds his hands up in surrender as he leaves them be.

Clark doesn't like skipping work, especially not when he feels like he has actual _work_ he should be doing, but they both know what his answer will be. Especially since Bruce played the _boyfriend_ card.

"That's cheating," Clark says, mostly to his empty plate. He doesn't need to be looking at Bruce to know there's a smug smile firmly on his face.

"Whatever you say, babe," he agrees, tucks a handsome tip into the check folder and grabs his coat from the chair back. "Alfred's out back."

"Where are we going?" Clark asks, grabbing his own jacket and following Bruce through the back door.

Bruce holds the limo door for him before sliding onto the seat beside him.

"New York City," he says, as Alfred drives away. "Where else?"

"New York?" Clark nearly exclaims. "Bruce, this is ridiculous."

"How is this ridiculous?" he says. "I'll be recognized in an instant in Gotham, and it wouldn't take much longer to be caught in Metropolis. New York is big enough and far away enough that we'll blend right in."

He shifts in the seat to sit nearly sideways, body angled towards Clark, who's barely relaxed into the soft leather. 

"Besides, it's Christmas, and there's nothing like New York for the holidays."

Clark rolls his head against the seat back to level Bruce with something on the way to accusatory.

"Why?"

"Can't I just want to take you on a nice city date?" Bruce asks. He's tracing the collar on Clark's shirt, brushing against the skin of his neck with every other movement. Clark enjoys the touch for a moment, before he reaches up to grab Bruce's hand, holding it between his own.

"Fine," Bruce huffs. "I'm taking you shopping. For Christmas."

"Bruce, I really don't need - "

"I know, Clark, you tell me all the time. Just - let me do this? Please?"

Clark watches him for a moment, the earnestness in his features and his tone, hell, the _please,_ and he brings Bruce's captured hand to his lips to press a kiss to the back.

"Okay," he agrees. "Just this once."

Bruce smiles at him, the soft, real one he hardly ever sees, and Clark twists his hand to intertwine his fingers with Bruce's.

"Just this once," Bruce repeats, maybe agrees, and then he's got his free hand in Clark's hair, tugging him into a kiss than the peck Clark gave him before leaving for work that morning.

Clark hums into it, rests his other hand against Bruce's hip, lets himself be lead through a series of sweet, deep kisses, and Clark almost has half the mind to tell Bruce to ditch the shopping and get them a room instead.

"If I knew this is how you'd react to me agreeing to going shopping, I would've done it a long time ago," Clark says, quiet in the small space between their lips.

He feels Bruce's grin more than he sees it. "I wanted to tell you before you left this morning," Bruce says. "But you practically ran out the door on me," he shrugs. "So here we are."

"Here we are, indeed," Clark says, and then they're kissing again, until Alfred knocks against the glass. 

"I'd just like to remind you that I'm still here, Master Bruce," he says, "and that this glass is in no way soundproof."

Clark nearly jerks back from Bruce, flushing a deep red, and Bruce laughs.

"Of course, Alfred," he replies, and he sits back a little further in his seat, away from Clark, but keeps hold of his hand for the rest of the drive. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> for some reason this is 3 words shorter there than in my doc??  
> Italian means "why do you say no?" but I don't speak it so if it's wrong pls correct me!


End file.
